A tiempo
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Porque a pesar de que el tiempo para él se había detenido, sólo hacía falta una luz como la suya para que su reloj comenzara a andar de nueva cuenta. Aomine había dejado de ser luz para convertirse en sombra, una sombra que fue iluminada por el sol. [Aomine x Kise]


Esta es una historia que surge a raíz de un intercambio del grupo "AoKilovers" en el que teníamos un amigo secreto. Mi amigo secreto es **ArminxArlert.**

Armin, admito que mi primera reacción fue emocionarme porque me encanta como escribes, así que dije: ¡Voy a escribirle algo genial! Y cuando analicé un poco la situación dije: Espera, tú no sabes escribir lo que ella pide y peor aún, ¡es ella a quién le vas a escribir!. Recordando lo buena que eres y me puse nerviosa... toda fangirl, lo admito.

Es una historia que pretendía cubrir varios de los aspectos que pediste, fallé totalmente, lo siento. Pero... al final te dejo mis notas.

Si alguien más se anima a leer, muchas gracias de antemano por hacerlo y dejar comentario. Como advertencia, la historia carece de sentido, y algunas costumbres descritas aquí no son propias de Japón, así que si eres demasiado exigente con eso, te ahorro la lectura.

—

— **I—**

No solía ser una persona que se derrumbara por nada, de hecho, nunca se había encontrado en el estado en el que estaba ahora. Pero era comprensible en su totalidad si te ponías a analizar la situación que él vivía.

Aomine Daiki estaba en su peor momento, no sólo físico sino también mental, hablar de su estado emocional era complicado y por eso se había apartado por completo de todos, los únicos que sabían un poco sobre él eran Satsuki y Kuroko pero sólo por la insistencia de ellos de seguirle buscando una y otra vez a pesar de ser rechazados en cada intento.

Se habían graduado apenas dos meses atrás, así que era natural que todos estuvieran viviendo cambios en su vida debido a la universidad, algunos incluso cambiaron de domicilio para estar más cerca a la facultad donde estudiarían, pero Daiki seguía en el mismo sitio, él seguía en su casa viviendo en un tiempo que parecía haberse suspendido.

Para él, el tiempo se había detenido el mismo día de su graduación.

Esa noche asistió un rato al evento que realizó la escuela en honor a los graduados, sin embargo, fue más importante para él lo que siguió a ese baile, porque la noche parecía prometer… y mucho.

Akashi no pareció satisfecho con lo que su prestigiosa escuela haría, quizás no sintió que fuera suficiente para él y realizó su propia _graduación,_ con personas que él consideraba estaban a la altura de semejante festejo y terminó invitando a todos los que en su momento fueron parte de la tan afamada _generación milagrosa_. Ahí se encontró compartiendo la mesa con sus ex–compañeros de Teikō, pero no iban solos. Kagami, Takao y Himuro iban acompañando a sus amigos.

Debía admitir que apenas llegó a la mesa, buscó con la mirada a cierto rubio que tenía algunas semanas sin ver, quizás ya fuera poco más de un mes el que había pasado desde la última vez en que se miraron para jugar un rato. Kise llevaba una vida muy ocupada entre la escuela, su afición por el deporte y algunos trabajos ocasionales que no podía rechazar.

Clara fue su decepción al llegar y no encontrarlo ahí, pero a su lado como siempre caminaba Satsuki hablando sobre _mierda y media_ a la que por supuesto, no le estaba poniendo ni un poco de atención. Su concentración estaba en realizar una y mil teorías sobre, ¿por qué no estaba Kise ahí?

Apenas llegó le saludaron como era costumbre, terminó sentado a un lado de Kuroko aunque después Satsuki insistieran en dejarlo en medio de ambos y por ello terminó sentado junto a Kagami, con quien se la pasó peleando toda la noche, aunque sus pleitos siempre eran igual, se retaban a realizar cosas absurdas para demostrar quién era mejor que el otro, cada reto más ridículo que el anterior, por eso, cuando llegó Kise junto a su antiguo capitán en Kaijō, Kasamatsu, él sintió la punzada de los celos recorrerle de pies a cabeza, incluso pudo sentir cómo su estómago se contrajo.

Si bien Kise no estaba tomado de la mano del otro, ni realizando alguna acción que dejara entrever que eran algo _más que amigos._ Las preguntas que obligaron a Daiki a dejar lo que hacía eran las mismas que lo asaltaron el resto de la velada; ¿por qué viene con él si hace dos años se graduó de esa escuela? ¿Después de tanto tiempo aún seguían frecuentándose? ¿Por qué él no lo sabía?

Decidió dejar pasar eso, pero toda la noche trató de atraer la atención del rubio, ni siquiera parecía tener dieciocho años cada vez que le lanzaba algo para atraer su atención. Pero nunca se apartó de su _acompañante_ , nunca le dio la oportunidad de conversar a solas con él, ni siquiera cuando varios de los presentes se levantaron a bailar con algunas invitadas.

…Kise incluso rechazó a varias chicas que lo invitaron, y eso era inusual en él, excusándose con que venía acompañado. Para Daiki eso sólo significaba una cosa y no trató de averiguar más, se levantó de su lugar y se fue directo a la barra, sitio del que no se apartó por el resto de la noche.

Esa noche tan mal había terminado que recordaba vagamente cómo entre Midorima y Kagami lo habían subido a un taxi y le dieron la dirección y el pago al tipo para después mandarlo a su casa. No traía llaves y la casa estaba cerrada, sus padres al parecer aún no llegaban así que se sentó junto a la puerta a esperarles, porque su estado de ebriedad no le permitió recordar que había una llave de emergencia escondida en una de las plantas que decoraban el jardín.

Ahí pasó la noche esperando y despertó cuando sintió la luz del sol golpeándole el rostro y alguien llamándole.

—Dai–chan, Dai–chan —su voz se escuchaba quebrada, parecía estar ahogándose con sus propias lágrimas mientras lo movía por los hombros tratando de despertarlo.

Aomine reaccionó ante el llamado de la chica, nunca la había visto así y supo en ese momento que algo grave había sucedido. No podía tratarse de una noche fallida conquistando a Tetsu, o alguno de sus dramas de mujer. Era algo más y el sonido de angustia que reflejaba su voz le hizo abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los iris inundados que le observaban, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ella sin poder contenerse y apenas cruzaron mirada ella se lanzó a sus brazos, él no comprendía qué estaba pasando pero pasó sus manos a través del delgado cuerpo de la chica apretándola contra su pecho.

—¿Qué sucedió, Satsuki? —Preguntó con insistencia, la chica aún lloraba a mares sin poder articular una palabra, entonces notó que había una presencia más ahí, fue en ese instante que reparó en la figura que de pie frente a él le miraba—. ¿Tetsu?

Incluso Kuroko tenía reflejada la tristeza en ese rostro que nunca parecía cambiar, los ojos del chico estaban rojos y su expresión era amarga.

—¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! —Preguntó más desesperado, separando el cuerpo de la chica por los hombros.

—Dai–chan… yo lo siento… tus papás ellos…

Y claro, ¿cómo se supone que debes dar una noticia así? ¿Cuál es el protocolo para decirle a alguien que sus padres acababan de morir? Porque no había manera suave de dar una noticia como aquella, quizás era por esa razón que los médicos se insensibilizaban con el paso del tiempo, por eso a ellos les veías dar ese tipo de noticia a los familiares sin inmutarse si quiera, porque aunque no era su dolor, a cualquiera le removería el corazón ver una escena como la que ahora estaba sucediendo.

No hizo falta más palabras para que la comprensión de lo que sucedía llegara a Daiki, su mente se puso en blanco y se desconectó por unos instantes en los que su mirada estaba lejana y ya no podía escuchar nada, no se enteró si Satsuki continuó aquella frase o la dejó ahí, sólo entendió que sus padres ya no estaban en ese plano, ya no se encontraban en el mismo lugar que él y de pronto sintió frío, un frío que avanzó por su cuerpo recorriéndolo y llenándole en cuestión de segundos.

Kuroko observaba a Satsuki deshacerse en llanto, fuera de la casa, aún en el automóvil en el que ambos habían llegado estaban los padres de la chica, la madre por supuesto hecha un mar de lágrimas mientras era consolada por su esposo que estoico trataba de mantener la calma. Ambas familias habían sido muy unidas desde que los padres estuvieron en secundaria, por ello sus hijos habían crecido siendo casi hermanos, quizás unos primos muy cercanos, y ahora ellos le habían dejado ese peso tan grande a su pequeña de decirle esa fatídica noticia a Daiki.

Pero para Daiki todo se había detenido ahí, sentía el cuerpo de la chica abrazarle, veía a su amigo Tetsuya frente a él, de pie como una estatua que no tiene movimiento alguno, y él, él sólo se mantuvo callado, en un silencio tal que sólo los constantes sollozos de la chica eran los que lo rompían.

¿Por qué él no podía llorar?

Ni siquiera una sola lágrima se había asomado a sus ojos, pero sentía en su interior una clase de vacío inexplicable, como si de pronto todo lo demás hubiera desaparecido y sólo fuese él, hundiéndose poco a poco en un mar oscuro que no traía consigo más que eso… vacío.

¿Qué se supone que debería sentir? ¿No se suponía que debía romperse y llorar?

Porque su cuerpo no reaccionaba, quizás era la impresión, tal vez se debía a que la noticia le había llegado tan de sorpresa que no lo asimilaba, no lo creía. ¿Era eso? ¿En verdad estaba sucediendo esto?

Lo demás pasó de una manera extraña, Aomine no podría, aunque quisiera recordarlo de forma clara. Porque en sus recuerdos estaban rostros borrosos, personas abrazándole luego de darle el pésame, de mencionar esas palabras que no podían ser más falsas: "Lo siento"

¿Qué sentían ellos? ¿Qué podían estar sintiendo ellos si ni él era capaz de sentir algo en esos momentos?

—Llora hijo, desahógate —decía la madre de Satsuki mientras estaba parada junto a él.

Para Daiki el tiempo se volvió nada, por eso no supo cuándo o cómo es que llegó a ese lugar, no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que Satsuki le diera la noticia pero él estaba ahí, parado junto a un par de ataúdes que en dos tumbas paralelas iban bajando lentamente hasta ser depositados sobre la tierra.

Era como si él mismo pudiera verse desde afuera de su cuerpo, se miraba ahí, con un traje negro y la vista perdida en aquellos agujeros que pronto comenzaron a cubrir con la tierra que correspondía, una persona que no estaba seguro de dónde había salido hablaba cosas buenas de los fallecidos frente a los demás, suponía que era una especie de ceremonia religiosa con la que él no estaba en lo más mínimo familiarizado así que siguió ahí, de pie como un ser inanimado que no decía palabra alguno, que estaba en cuerpo pero no en ser.

Cuando los ataúdes fueron cubiertos y mencionaron su nombre, sintió despertar de un letargo en el que elevó la vista a la altura del rostro de los demás, recorriéndolos uno a uno en busca de nadie en realidad. Ahí reconoció a algunas personas, ahí estaba Midorima junto a Takao, estaba Akashi también junto a Kagami y Kuroko, Himuro al lado de ellos, muchas personas más que no reconocía estaban ahí y justo a su lado, tomándole de la mano estaba Satsuki.

Quizás la única _familia_ que le quedaba ahora.

— **II—**

Apenas transcurridas dos semanas Satsuki trataba con insistencia de animarlo, incluso le leyó la carta de la universidad en la que aplicó y ahora le enviaban una carta de respuesta diciéndole que lo aceptaban, ofreciéndole incluso una beca deportiva si entraba al equipo de la institución. Quizás en otro momento, tal vez en otras circunstancias se habría sentido algo así como _orgulloso_ y su ego hubiese crecido un poco más, sólo un poco, al saber que sin siquiera solicitar o mencionar algo sobre su desempeño deportivo, con su nombre los directivos de la universidad ya se habían dado a la tarea de investigarle y reconocer su talento.

Pero no ahora, no en ese momento en el que todo le daba igual.

—No me interesa, Satsuki. —Y aquella repuesta se había vuelto más común en su vocabulario.

Aomine no tenía que preocuparse de su economía, sus dos padres trabajaban en puestos bastante bien remunerados y al ser hijo único, todo lo que había en sus cuentas pasó a ser de él, así como el fideicomiso que habían estado guardando en otra cuenta que era para _la universidad_ , como le informaron varias veces. La casa era de ellos también, no había por qué preocuparse en un buen tiempo y quizás aunque no tuviese nada de eso, no iba a sentirse presionado por nada.

Creyó durante la primera semana luego del funeral que se trataba del duelo que estaba viviendo lo que le impedía llorar, supuso que era esa reticencia a aceptar que nada de eso era un sueño, que todo era real y que en verdad había quedado solo.

Pero no, pasó una segunda semana en la que Satsuki le visitaba de manera constante, Tetsu también lo hacía y en ocasiones iban juntos. Y él seguía igual.

Deambulaba por su casa como una sombra, dormía casi todo el día y por las tardes hacía ejercicio golpeando un costal de boxeo que tenía en el patio de su casa, sus ojos habían perdido chispa, cuando hablaba no había expresión alguna en su rostro y sus amigos lo notaban, podían ver que había perdido toda luz, ya no podía llamarse a sí mismo como una cuando incluso juraría que podía llegar a ser más invisible que su amigo Kuroko.

Durante la tercera semana después del incidente Satsuki trató de convencerlo de ir a la universidad y averiguar sobre la beca que le ofrecían, de ver los campus, los dormitorios, quizás y encontraría algo que lo motivara a entrar. Pero él no hizo caso, se mantuvo firme en su decisión hasta que terminó sacando a la chica de su casa y encerrándose con llave.

Su mente no tenía espacio para cosas tan pequeñas como lo era recordar esa llave de emergencia que estaba en el jardín, misma que Satsuki tomó y ahora con ella se aseguraba de poder entrar y pasar tiempo junto a él. Pero daba lo mismo si ella estaba ahí o no, la única diferencia es que cuando ella estaba había alguien hablando, porque la conversación era la misma si él estuviera o no.

Transcurrido un mes le contó sobre Midorima y su decisión de ser doctor, así como su sorpresa cuando supo que Takao también había entrado a la facultad de medicina. Habló de Kuroko con el mismo entusiasmo y amor con el que había hablado siempre sobre el chico, mencionó también a Kagami, tratando de despertar en él un sentido de rivalidad cuando dijo que había entrado al equipo de la universidad, misma que era la némesis de la que había elegido Daiki, quizás en secreto habían decidido ir a una institución que odiara a la otra para así poder enfrentarse y seguir siendo lo que les gustaba ser… enemigos jurados dentro de la cancha.

Recordó a todos los chicos con los que llegó a entablar algún tipo de relación, aunque fuera sólo debido al básquet, mencionando obviamente a los de su antiguo equipo en Tōō así como los de Teikō. Pero él se mantuvo en la misma posición, sentado junto a una ventana por la que miraba cómo un nuevo día se acababa y a él no podía importarle menos.

…Pero su atención regresó cuando mencionó a su amigo rubio.

—Ki–chan ha estado de viaje desde su graduación, parece que fue a América con sus hermanas y no han regresado, pero sabes, él también va entrar a la misma universidad que tú. He tratado de contactarlo pero no he podido…

—No te atrevas, Satsuki. —La voz de Daiki sonó más ronca de lo común, la chica no estaba segura si se debía a que ya no usaba sus cuerdas vocales o a qué, tenía días sin oírle decir algo más allá de un monosílabo como respuesta o un simple sonido que diera a entender de qué hablaba—. No quiero la lástima de nadie, así que no le digas a nadie más. ¿Entendiste?

La mirada azul estaba viva una vez más, parecía llamear pero sólo del coraje que sentía. Aunque a estas alturas para Momoi eso era un logro y más que sentirse intimidada, sintió un atisbo de esperanza al verle reaccionar de esa manera.

—Pero Dai–chan, sabes que él te quiere y se va a sentir mal si no…

—¡Que no! Ya te dije que no quiero que le digas nada —la voz de Daiki se elevó un par de niveles, y giró su vista hacia ella, estaba enojado, se sentía muy enojado con la simple insinuación de que le dirían a Kise lo que él estaba viviendo—. Vete de aquí, Satsuki, no quiero verte.

—Dai–chan —murmuró ella preocupada, mirándolo cómo caminaba hacia el baño de la habitación y estrellaba la puerta encerrándose ahí.

Ella no podía hacer más, así que decidió que por esta vez se iría. Pero ahora que conocía cuál era el detonante para su amigo no iba a perder esa oportunidad, no importaba de qué manera lo hicieran reaccionar, si era enojándose como ahora, pero deseaba que él sacara lo que sentía. Todo eso que se notaba que hasta ahora había reprimido.

No se cansó, durante el siguiente mes hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos por encontrar a Kise, pero estaba desconectado por completo del mundo virtual, así que los miles de mensajes que le mandó a las distintas redes sociales no surtieron efecto. Trató de contactar también a alguna de sus hermanas o incluso a su madre pero nadie le respondía, se sentía desesperada y sólo podía ver cómo Daiki se hundía más y más en su miseria, no lloraba, no se quejaba, sólo estaba ahí, vacío.

Y ella se sentía inútil por no poder ayudarlo. No podía obligarlo a ir con un psicólogo así que esa no era una opción, pero si había algo que ella pudiera hacer para que él reaccionara, lo haría. Fue por ello que sus intentos por encontrar a Kise no cesaron… no hasta que él le respondió una tarde, tras haberle llamado muchas veces.

— **III—**

Había pasado un mes desde la última ocasión en que viera a Satsuki, notaba que ella seguía yendo por las mañanas ya que le dejaba comida que preparaba su madre ahí en el refrigerador, porque ambas sabían que si no era por esa comida, seguro el moreno estaría alimentándose de puros enlatados y comida congelada que se podía meter al microondas y estar lista en cuestión de un par de minutos.

La rutina de Daiki era sencilla, dormir hasta medio día, desayunar un poco y terminar haciendo unas cuatro horas de ejercicio por la tarde antes de regresar al interior de la casa y mientras cenaba, leer algún libro, de esos que en los últimos dos meses se había leído tantas veces. Podía casi recitar algunas frases, recordaba vagamente que su madre le había dicho que leyera ese libro que ahora tenía en sus manos, se lo había repetido en tantas ocasiones y ahora que lo hacía se sentía identificado en su totalidad.

—Ahora entiendo qué querías que entendiera —dijo al aire, sintiéndose culpable por no haberle hecho caso cuando ella aún vivía, quizás hubiera podido compartir junto a ella lo mucho que disfrutó de la lectura, los puntos con los que se sentía más identificado.

Pero el hubiera es un tiempo que no sucedió, por su desidia, por su apatía o quizás por su egoísmo de sólo hacer lo que él quería. No importaba en realidad cuál era la razón, ahora se encontraba solo, había alejado a las únicas dos personas que siguieron buscándole, y se merecía estar como lo estaba. Solo.

Se sentía más que triste, dañado. Porque hasta ahora no había podido derramar una sola lágrima por sus padres, sentía en su pecho una especie de bomba que explotaría en cualquier momento, en el lugar menos inesperado y con la persona que menos imaginara. Él era una bomba de tiempo.

No estaba seguro del por qué, sólo sabía que era así. Ese vacío que sintió en un inicio poco a poco se fue llenando, pero estaba reacio a liberarse, no lo haría porque de nada serviría que él comenzara a llorar, ¿para qué? ¿Acaso el llanto traería de regreso a sus padre?

¡No! Eso no iba a suceder y él no iba a llorar.

Caminó como lo que era ahora, una sombra, casi un fantasma que se deslizaba de un lugar de la casa a otro, tomó un álbum cualquiera recordando la afición de su madre por tomar fotos de todo, después fue Satsuki quien lo hacía por ella, regalándole miles de fotografías de él en secundaria o en preparatoria para que su madre se tomara el tiempo de colocarlas de forma ordenaba en un álbum.

Se sentó en el suelo de la sala. Todo parecía estar lleno de polvo, la casa no era más que un lugar frío en el que no se notaba que viviera una persona.

Ahí, rodeado de numerosos álbumes que iban desde su nacimiento hasta su primer año en preparatoria, se detuvo sólo cuando encontró una fotografía de él junto a sus padres, había sido la primera vez que ellos asistieron a un torneo callejero de básquetbol en el que se inscribió a sus once años, en la fotografía se podía apreciar a él sosteniendo el balón que era el premio mientras los tres sonreían con fuerza.

Pasó su mano por sobre la foto y sonrió de lado. Después tomó el álbum y lo arrojó con fuerza contra la pared, tomando otro y lanzándolo de igual manera, haciendo lo mismo con cada uno de los que le rodeaban.

—¡¿Para qué querías toda esta mierda, huh?! ¡¿Para qué?! —Gritó poniéndose de pie y lanzando el último de los álbumes, del cual se desprendieron muchas fotografías que parecían no haber estado acomodadas y por ello cayeron a sus pies a pesar de que el libro voló a varios metros de distancia.

Desde arriba mantuvo la vista fija en algunas de las imágenes que veía, en una de ellas tenía el brazo por encima de los hombros de Kise mientras ambos sonreían hacia la cámara. En otra más estaba junto al equipo completo de básquetbol en secundaria, su sonrisa ahí era distinta, más honesta, más genuina de lo que lo fue nunca. Por lo menos lo fue durante los dos primeros años.

Se agachó tomando una foto entre sus manos, manteniéndose de pie mientras la miraba con detenimiento.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sin despegar la vista, dejándose caer en uno de los empolvados sillones que nunca usaba.

— _Uno más, Aominecchi, uno más._

— _Ya me cansé de ganarte, Kise._

— _Pero esta vez sí te ganaré, Aominecchi, otra vez juega conmigo._

Y el eco de su voz aniñada, de esa voz dulce que tanto le gustaba resonó en su mente como una grabación, porque recordaba como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo desde el primer día en que cruzaron miradas, ese día en que le golpeó con la pelota, el día en que Satsuki lo presentó como el nuevo integrante del segundo grupo del equipo.

A partir de ese día se ganó su atención, recordaba la emoción que le causó que de pronto avanzara tan rápido hacia el equipo titular.

— _Ese pase era para mí, no te interpongas._

— _Tú eres el que estaba en mi lugar, se supone que yo cubro esta posición._

— _Pero yo soy mejor que tú en esa posición, así que Tetsu me mandó a mí ese pase._

— _No mientas, Aominecchi._

— _Basta, Daiki, Ryōta._

— _Qué ridículos se ven peleando de esa forma._

A la mente de Aomine llegaban las constantes peleas cuando recién entró al equipo, las tardes en que habían comenzado a compartir más que un juego y terminaban saliendo a comer o acompañándose hasta la estación del tren. Aomine nunca supo si Kise llegó a sentir algo más que amistad por él, tampoco intentó averiguarlo, no por miedo al rechazo, sino por miedo a arruinarlo todo.

Porque para él, Kise era muy importante, Kise representaba esa persona que podía cubrirlo todo en su vida, un buen oponente, un amigo a quién recurrir cuando estaba desanimado, sabía que ante cualquier decisión que tomara o problema que surgiera, Kise estaría ahí, con su sonrisa eterna y su actitud positiva ayudándolo a salir adelante.

Estaba consciente de lo que sentía por Kise, siempre lo estuvo y decidió mantenerlo como algo platónico, por lo menos así fue durante toda la secundaria y preparatoria. Tomó una decisión unos meses atrás cuando se graduaron, se dijo a sí mismo que era el día en que hablaría con el rubio, diciéndole de una vez por todas lo que sentía en realidad y que sucediera lo que tuviese que suceder.

Ya no podía más con aquella situación, lo que sentía por él estaba superándolo y necesitaba sacarlo de su sistema, por eso esa noche iba con toda la intención de verle y hablar con él, lo que nunca esperó era verlo llegar acompañado. Ahí fue cuando toda su determinación flaqueó, ¿de qué servía decirle si no había una mínima posibilidad de aceptación? Cuando pensó en confesarse, según él Kise estaba soltero, entonces cabía una probabilidad del cincuenta por ciento de que el chico lo aceptara y la misma de que lo rechazara. Pero si venía acompañado, ¿no lo dejaba eso con el cien por ciento de rechazo?

Decidió entonces mejor no hacerlo y beber para ignorar ese sentimiento de rechazo. Dolía, mucho. Pero más dolió lo que vivió a partir del día siguiente. La pérdida de sus padres era algo que apenas y estaba sobrellevando, quizás el seguir encerrado en su casa no permitiera que los demás lo notaran, pero él se conocía y tenía un modo particular de sanar.

Sabía que toda vida cumplía un ciclo en este plano, y que la de sus padres cumplió el suyo. A pesar de que todos tenemos ese conocimiento, nada lo vuelve más sencillo cuando sucede, quizás el hecho de ver cómo una persona se va consumiendo por una enfermedad terminal te prepare para una despedida, no lo vuelve más fácil, pero te permite prepararte un poco para que el golpe sea un mínimo más doloroso.

Quizás si ibas a caer de cara contra el suelo, atraviesas tus manos para que sólo sean raspones y no una nariz fracturada lo que termines sufriendo.

Por eso, vivir algo tan de pronto lo dejó en shock, aún se ponía a recordar por las tardes a sus padres y trataba de llorar un poco ante su pérdida, porque sabía que el llanto estaba ahí, sabía que en cualquier momento no podría contenerlo más y lo liberaría, tenía una corazonada de que eso le quitaría una carga a su espalda y le llenaría de un alivio que cubriría una parte de ese vacío en su interior.

Pero tampoco podía obligarse. Por eso seguía ahí, encerrado en su casa tratando de superar por sí mismo esa pena, esa que cada día parecía ser más llevadera.

Escuchó la puerta abriéndose y supo que ahí estaba Satsuki seguro trayéndole algo de comer o ropa limpia. Él le debía mucho a ella y sabía que tenía que agradecérselo.

—¿Aominecchi? —la voz del rubio rompió el silencio, esta vez no era la grabación que tenía en su mente, esta vez era real.

Elevó la vista y ahí de pie bajo el marco de entrada a la sala estaba el chico, con sus ojos dorados más brillosos que nunca, se notaba en su mirada que había estado llorando por un buen rato y lo único que pudo pensar fue en preguntarle, ¿quién le había dañado?

Se puso de pie asustado, quería, necesitaba preguntarle ¿qué sucedía? Porque verlo llorar le hizo olvidar lo que él estaba pasando por unos segundos, ahora todo se trataba sobre ese chico de ojos dorados que estaban empañados por las lágrimas. Pero nada salía de su boca, abrió un par de veces ésta sólo para que el silencio fuese lo único que logró decir. Por ello sólo fue un silencioso testigo de cómo el rubio caminó acortando los pasos que les separaban hasta lanzarse contra él, rodeándole con fuerza por el cuello mientras hundía ahí su rostro y comenzaba a sollozar.

—Kise —murmuró incapaz de decir algo más, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo contrario. No tardó en rodearle de la cintura y dejar salir entonces las lágrimas que no había derramado, sin pedir permiso éstas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, una tras otra marcando su rostro con un gesto amargo, triste.

Ni siquiera fueron conscientes de cuánto tiempo permanecieron en la misma posición, Kise mojando el hombro de Daiki y éste a su vez acariciándole el rostro mientras le escuchaba sollozar. Él por su parte dejó salir algunas lágrimas sintiéndose liberado en silencio aunque seguía sin saber, ¿qué era lo que exactamente le había pasado a su rubio?

Limpió su propio rostro antes de separarse un poco del chico, sólo un poco.

—Kise, dime… ¿estás bien? —Preguntó consternado, tomando el rostro del otro con ambas manos y sosteniéndolo frente al suyo, cerca, tanto que podía distinguir lo rojos que estaban esos ojos, logrando que el color dorado resaltara muchísimo más. Limpiaba con sus pulgares las lágrimas que corrían por esa pálida piel, notando cómo los labios de Kise se apretaban tratando de evitar que se contrajeran debido a los constantes sollozos.

Kise no habló palabra alguna, sólo negó con la cabeza a la pregunta realizada y entonces volvió a perder su rostro en el cuello contrario, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo del más alto.

Tomó de un brazo al rubio y lo encaminó hacia el sillón, ahí se sentaron juntos y Daiki sintió cómo era abrazado una vez más. Se sentía tan bien al lado de Kise, pero no terminaba de comprender lo que pasaba, porque el llanto del chico iba más allá de empatía con su situación, ¿es que él había pasado por algo malo también?

—Lo siento, Aominecchi… no estuve aquí contigo, lo siento —repitió. Se acomodó de tal manera que ambos quedaron recostados, Kise con medio cuerpo encima de Daiki debido a la falta de espacio en el sillón, pero con su rostro sobre el pecho del moreno que ahora le acariciaba el cabello, pasando sus dedos por entre las finas hebras doradas.

—No es por eso que estás así —afirmó Daiki sin detener su caricia—. ¿Te sucedió algo, Kise?

—Una semana después de la graduación, mi madre tomó un avión a América para una operación que le harían en Estados Unidos, era una operación riesgosa y lo sabíamos… pero… pero ella ya no… no soportó y…

—Shh, shh, calma, desahógate conmigo —pidió sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Kise se movía hasta quedar a la misma altura que él, dejando así descansar su rostro sobre el hombro contrario mientras lloraba en silencio.

Pasado un rato, volvió a calmarse y cuando Daiki pensaba que el chico ya estaba dormido, éste volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Momoicchi me contó lo que pasó hace un par de días, estuvimos en Estados Unidos arreglando las cosas y decidimos mantenerlo todo en silencio. Fueron muchos trámites los que tuvimos que librar para que nos entregaran su cuerpo, hicimos lo que ella siempre quiso, incineramos su cuerpo y lo llevamos al lugar que siempre quiso visitar y depositamos un poco de sus cenizas ahí, lo demás lo guardamos con nosotros —contó tratando de mantener clara su voz para que esta vez no se le quebrara mientras contaba lo que hicieron sus hermanas y él durante el verano.

Daiki no supo qué decir, estaba en una situación en la que comprendía por completo lo que Kise pasaba, sabía que esa disculpa del chico era sincera porque ahora nadie podía comprenderlos más que entre ellos mismos. Aunque Kise tenía la ventaja de tener dos hermanas mayores que lo apoyaban y no lo dejaban solo; aunque si debía admitir algo, es que Satsuki nunca se apartó, tampoco Tetsu, pero él y su actitud fueron los que terminaron por lograr que ya no fuesen a verle.

—Le dije a Satsuki que no te buscara…

—Lo sé, me dijo que estarías muy molesto con ella, pero que sabía que terminarías por entender cuando supieras mi situación.

—Lo siento, Kise, sabes que comprendo lo que pasas y… yo…

—Está bien, Aominecchi. Creo que los dos decidimos vivir lo peor estando apartados de los demás, aunque yo tuve a mis hermanas, supongo que Satsuki estuvo contigo, pero siento mucho no haber estado aquí para ti —dijo elevando su rostro y mirando los ojos azules que cristalinos le devolvían la mirada.

Daiki se sentía hipnotizado, tener así tan cerca y vulnerable a Kise era demasiado atrayente para él, sin embargo no era el momento, ni el lugar, no iba a decir una tontería ahora cuando ambos pasaban por algo tan devastador. Acercó su rostro y lo que hizo fue besarle la frente mientras secaba con sus manos las mejillas húmedas de su amigo.

—No importa, ahora estás aquí para mí, ¿no? Y sabes que yo estoy aquí para ti, Kise. —El aludido sonrió con melancolía y asintió, acomodándose una vez más sobre el pecho contrario, quizás era una cercanía que no habían compartido antes, porque la posición en la que se hallaban podría ser descrita como la de dos amantes después de tener relaciones, aunque ellos se hallaban vestidos por completo, pero Kise abrazaba a Daiki por el pecho manteniendo ahí su rostro, escondiéndolo en ocasiones en el cuello contrario. Mientras el moreno dejó que sus manos acariciaran la espalda del otro para reconfortarle, intercalando aquella caricia con el cabello por el que a ratos dejaba pasear sus dedos.

Había pocas situaciones que te lograban unir de formas distintas e inimaginables con personas a las que nunca creerías ser tan cercano. Para ellos dos ser amigos no era nuevo, pero compartir una cercanía como la que ahora tenían era algo que sin duda no había sucedido antes.

A ninguno de los dos le pareció incómodo, Daiki se sentía mejor, de algún modo Kise lograba llenarle el vacío que habitaba en su pecho, y por su parte, Kise se sentía del mismo modo junto al moreno, como si de alguna forma Daiki representara ese lado protector que no sintió junto a sus hermanas, porque junto a ellas él debía ser el fuerte, pero aquí junto a Daiki, podía darse la libertad de llorar todo lo que no pudo hacerlo frente a ellas, no importaba si era el menor, sus hermanas se habían derrumbado y él tuvo que ser el pilar que mantuviera de pie la estructura, por ello, en cuanto vio a su amigo no pudo evitar permitirse aquel momento de suma debilidad.

Sabía que Daiki estaba igual o peor, aún así trató de reconfortarlo no importando de qué modo. Sólo estando ahí el resto de la tarde.

—¿Tus hermanas no estarán preocupadas por ti? —Cuestionó Daiki ahora de frente al chico que estaba recostado de lado para que ambos pudieran estar sobre el sillón.

—Ellas no están en Japón, mi hermana mayor se volvió esclava de su trabajo para así no tener tiempo de pensar, mi otra hermana y yo la seguimos para estar juntos pero cuando Satsuki logró comunicarse conmigo tomé el primer vuelo que encontré hacia Japón, ellas no estaban muy seguras de dejarme regresar pero… les dije que tú me necesitabas y que estaría bien contigo. —Kise sonrió melancólico, trataba de reflejar su felicidad, porque se sentía feliz de estar ahí con él, de poder ser útil y ayudarle a salir de esa depresión en la que era normal haber caído al vivir algo como lo que pasaba. Pero su tristeza y sus ojos rojos por haber llorado tanto le delataban, dejando en claro su verdadero sentir.

—Bien, entonces… ya es algo tarde, hay una habitación donde puedes quedarte además de la mía, y no es la de mis padres, no te preocupes… —aclaró antes de que se sintiera un poco incómodo. La verdad es que Daiki había cerrado esa habitación tal cual la dejaron sus padres, porque no quería saber más.

Apenas unos días después de lo sucedido, la madre de Satsuki fue a hablar con él, al parecer la autopsia había revelado que su padre tuvo un infarto mientras conducía y al suceder esto perdieron el control del automóvil y terminaron volcándose. El padre había muerto antes y la madre murió al no llevar el cinturón y salir disparada por el parabrisas. Claro que esos datos específicos no se los habían dado a Daiki, él sólo tenía derecho a saber lo que ocasionó aquella colisión.

Tras suceder eso reportaron el accidente y en la ficha de registro aparecía el número de Daiki, pero éste estaba tan ebrio que nunca contestó, así que el contacto de emergencia que tenían además del de su hijo, era el de los padres de Satsuki, por eso ellos se habían enterado antes que el mismo Aomine lo que pasó.

—No te preocupes Aominecchi, aunque… ¿sería mucho pedir si duermo contigo? En el suelo está bien, sólo no quiero… estar solo.

—Y no lo vas a estar —dijo Daiki levantándose y estirando la mano para que el rubio la tomara, éste sonrió un poco y lo hizo, manteniendo el agarre así hasta que ambos subieron por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso.

La casa era bastante amplia, lúgubre y fría para una persona que acaba de quedarse sola. Pero ahora parecía que por lo menos por un tiempo iba a compartir con Kise, lo que nunca esperó… vivir bajo el mismo techo.

—¿Y tu equipaje? —Preguntó Daiki mirándolo quitarse únicamente la camisa que llevaba encima y dejándose la playera que traía debajo.

—La verdad es que no me dio tiempo de hacer ninguna clase de equipaje así que me lo mandarán mis hermanas, supongo no tardará más de un par de días en llegar. ¿Te molestaría prestarme algo para dormir?

—No seas tonto, puedes usar lo que gustes, ahí está toda la ropa toma lo que quieras. Estás muy flacucho por eso de ser modelo, pero supongo nos queda la misma talla. —Kise frunció el ceño fingiendo sentirse ofendido ante lo que dijo Aomine sobre su físico.

—Estoy en mi peso indicado, Aominecchi, así que nada de flacucho —regañó.

—Yo te veo muy flaco, mira… aquí apuesto que se te sienten las costillas —se burló acercándose y tomando al otro de los costados y apretando el área a la que se refería.

Kise se apartó en seguida dando algunos pasos hacia atrás. Daiki pensó que se había molestado por tocarlo, aunque era raro que después de haber estado tan juntos ahora se sintiera molesto, pero no dijo nada.

—Me haces cosquillas, Aominecchi, no hagas eso —pidió, caminando hacia el clóset donde estaba la ropa de Daiki y tomando algo de entre los cajones— No puedo creer que aún conserves esto —comentó sacando del último cajón el uniforme que utilizaban para jugar en Teikō, ese atuendo blanco con unas franjas azul claras a los costados—. ¿Crees que aún te quede?

—Claro que no, Kise. Crecí demasiado de ese tiempo acá. —Daiki miraba con curiosidad al rubio que parecía encantado al recordar aquella época en que compartieron juntos en secundaria, y entonces una duda se hizo presente. ¿Y su ex capitán con el que había asistido a la graduación?

—¿Me dejarías usarlo para ver qué tal me queda a mí?

Kise trataba de mantener la atención de Aomine en otra cosa, lo que sea menos estar pensando en su miseria, porque al final de cuentas ambos terminarían deprimiéndose si se dejaban llevar por lo que ambos sentían, por eso era más sencillo dejar eso de lado, el dolor seguía ahí, pero podía esperar a que ellos se tomaran un tiempo para asimilarlo y dejarlo ir por completo.

En ese momento el rubio no esperó respuesta y comenzó a quitarse el pantalón ahí, no encontró nada de malo hacerlo ya que acostumbraba vestirse una y otra vez frente a gente desconocida cuando hacía alguna presentación de modelaje, y si en esta ocasión tomaba en cuenta que Aomine era su amigo, encontró aún más normal el hecho de quitarse el pantalón y la playera, quedándose sólo en bóxer y comenzando a vestirse con el uniforme.

Como era de esperarse, el mencionado uniforme le quedó en exceso pequeño, el pantalón corto le quedaba muy por encima de la rodilla, y la playera apenas le cubría el largo que una camisa normal lo haría, por eso si subía sus brazos sólo un poco, se le veía parte del estómago bajo, y por lo general ese tipo de uniforme quedaba largo y holgado para mayor movimiento y comodidad.

—Kise, quítate eso no sé cómo te has podido meter en esa ropa —dijo riéndose. Estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama y veía divertido al otro que presumía su atuendo como si estuviera en una pasarela.

—Estoy seguro que se me ve bien, ¿o no? —Dio un giro lento para que Daiki pudiera admirar la forma en que ese atuendo se ajustaba a él. Y vaya que el moreno se tomó su tiempo en recorrer aquella figura hasta que giró por completo y devolvió su vista al rostro donde esos ojos dorados atraían toda su atención.

De nuevo sus pensamientos, una vez más sentía el deseo de acercarse y besarlo, no como si quisiera devorarlo, quería hacerlo lento, probar en esos labios un sabor que le supiera a _estoy aquí_ , algo que le dejara ver que no era lástima la razón por la que le respondía ese contacto, que en verdad se trataba de Kise correspondiéndole el sentimiento y no sólo su alma dolida y necesitada de algún consuelo la que lo obligaba a responder.

—¿Estás bien, Aominecchi?

—Sí, ahora sí —mencionó regresando su vista hacia el uniforme—. Te ves realmente ridículo, Kise. —Y no es que en realidad eso fuera verdad, Aomine sólo trataba de meterse con la vanidad del chico y por ello terminaba diciéndole aquellas cosas.

Kise no tardó en hacer un gesto de molestia con su voz y volverse a retirar la ropa, regresando el uniforme al cajón y tomando una playera larga que encontró por ahí, misma que le cubría un poco más abajo de donde terminaba su trasero y eso le pareció suficiente.

—¿Tienes algún futón extra donde pueda dormir?

—Duerme conmigo, hay espacio para ambos —mencionó Daiki recostándose pegado a la pared y abrazando una de las almohadas mientras bostezaba. Quizás estaba jugando con fuego y se arrepentiría de ello, pero ahora era lo que menos le preocupaba, el alivio que sentía sólo al tener a Kise ahí, compartiendo lo que sentían era más que suficiente.

—¿Seguro? Me muevo mucho cuando estoy dormido

—Si lo haces, te empujaré al suelo y ya —dijo Aomine sonriendo un poco y viendo cómo esos labios le regresaban el gesto con sinceridad.

—Mooh~ Eres malo, pero estoy seguro que no harías una cosa así.

Kise se recostó al lado de Daiki, había una almohada que los separaba ya que era la que el moreno estaba abrazando con fuerza; por supuesto que se debía a las ganas que tenía de dormir tan cerca de Kise como hacía rato cuando estaban compartiendo en el sillón, pero de nuevo el pensamiento de que no deseaba aprovecharse de la situación llegó a su mente y prefirió mantenerse al margen.

Mientras Aomine miraba en dirección hacia Kise, pero abrazando aquél almohadón, el rubio colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho y no despegó la mirada del techo de la habitación, parpadeando de forma pesada de vez en cuando. Estaba cansado del viaje de tantas horas, que sin haber tomado un momento para él y relajarse, Momoi fue por él al aeropuerto y le llevó directo hacia Aomine.

Pero no se arrepentía de nada, la verdad es que cuando acabas de pasar por algo tan difícil y sabes que una persona a la que quieres tanto, como él lo hacía con Daiki, está sufriendo el mismo pesar o uno incluso peor no lo piensas dos veces.

El día en que Momoi pudo comunicarse con él, estaba con sus dos hermanas en una ciudad al norte de Estados Unidos, habían decidido que pasarían tiempo juntos mientras sanaban. Llevaban alrededor de un mes y medio desde que sucedió, sin embargo, para ellos no fue tan sencillo como viajar por el cuerpo y ya, hubo demasiados asuntos de los qué encargarse, más que nada requisitos legales al estar fuera del país a donde pertenecía, y eso, fue lo que le impidió llorar del modo en que quería hacerlo, de esa manera como lo hizo apenas miró a Daiki.

…Dejando que su pecho se vaciara de todas esas lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo.

—Aominecchi… ¿ya te dormiste?

—Aunque así fuera, ya me habrías despertado con tantas veces que te has girado en la cama —dijo Aomine tras un rato en el que ambos intentaron dormirse, pero ninguno lo logró, terminando por romper el silencio—. ¿Qué sucede, Kise?

—No lo sé, no puedo dormir.

—Y entonces… decidiste que si tú no puedes, yo no tengo derecho a hacerlo, ¿verdad? —Comentó tratando de tomar el tema con un poco de humor.

—Mmm… bien, te dejo dormir —Aomine no se esperaba esa respuesta así que cuando sintió una vez más a Kise girarse sobre la cama, sonrió complacido, mirando ahora la espalda de éste que indignado se volteó.

—Oh vamos Kise, sólo estaba bromeando —le regañó golpeándolo con la almohada que había estado abrazando.

Kise se mantuvo en silencio a pesar de recibir aquél golpe en su espalda, no hizo movimiento alguno y Daiki apretó el ceño, ¿se habría ofendido en verdad? Se acercó hacia el rubio, elevando la mitad de su cuerpo flexionando un brazo y con el otro tocando el hombro del chico.

—Ey Kise, no te habrás ofendido, ¿cierto?

Pero más que una contestación lo que recibió fue una almohada golpeando su rostro, llevándolo a caer de nuevo recostado sobre la cama al no esperarse tal cosa. Kise reía divertido, girando su cuerpo y viendo cómo Daiki no se movía, sonriendo también con diversión.

—Debo darte el crédito. Creí que te habías ofendido o algo —explicó Aomine mientras miraba el techo aún con la sonrisa marcando su boca.

—Eres demasiado inocente —se burló Kise—. No me podría sentir ofendido por algo tan simple. Aominecchi, vuelve a hacer lo que hacías en la tarde, seguro me hace dormirme.

—¿Qué cosa?

Antes de obtener una respuesta, sintió el cuerpo de Kise cerca al suyo, éste acomodó la cabeza en el centro de su pecho y le pasó un brazo por encima del estómago para atraerlo hacia sí.

—En mi cabello… lo que hacías —murmuró con algo de pereza en la voz. Daiki comenzó a enredar sus dedos en el cabello contrario como si utilizara su mano como un peine.

Mantuvieron el silencio unos cuantos minutos antes de retomar la conversación.

—¿Entrarás a la universidad? —La voz somnolienta de Kise se escuchó. Aomine no podía verle el rostro debido a la posición, pero estaba seguro que no faltaba mucho para que éste cayera rendido y se durmiera, pero como niño pequeño se aferraba a la realidad, intentando una conversación sin importancia.

—Supongo que lo haré, pero no en este semestre porque no respondí nada a la carta que me enviaron.

—Me dijo Momoicchi que… entrarás a la misma que yo.

—Hablaré con Satsuki por estar de comunicativa.

—Se preocupa por ti.

—Lo sé. ¿Por qué entrarás a esa universidad?

—Senpai me dijo que… era una buena… y…

—¿Te refieres a tu ex–capitán en Kaijō?

—Sí, él y yo somos…

—¿Kise?

Aomine rodó los ojos, sólo a él podía sucederle eso, apenas había podido traer a colación al chico ese y Kise terminaba dormido sin especificarle qué rayos eran, porque alcanzó a decir algo que no comprendió bien, aún así, los celos comenzaron a hacer de las suyas… ¿por qué le hacía caso a ese tipo como para decidir sobre una universidad?

No iba a esperar mucho, tenía que preguntarle en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Necesitaba saber si tenía alguna esperanza o no.

— **IV—**

Habían pasado esa semana juntos y Aomine no había podido traer a colación al mencionado _senpai_ de Kise. No porque temiera enterarse de que eran algo, o que Kise sentía algo por él o alguna cosa así, era porque no quería ser demasiado obvio, no en estos momentos cuando juntos estaban comenzando a salir de su encierro. El rubio le había hecho salir cada día a distintos lugares, primero a caminar para que tomara el sol —según le había dicho—, el siguiente día lo obligó a jugar contra él en un uno a uno en la cancha de básquetbol más cercana.

Ir al cine y a visitar un lugar nuevo fue parte también del itinerario que el rubio parecía tener escrito en alguna guía sobre _cómo ayudar a tu amigo a salir de la depresión_ , o algo así.

Pero Daiki notaba que detrás de la sonrisa de Kise, en algunos momentos cuando sucedía algo que quizás le recordaba a su madre, se quedaba serio mirando a la nada y sin hablar por algunos minutos hasta que volvía a la realidad, eran recuerdos seguramente, eso no se podía evitar ya que lo mismo le sucedía cuando escuchaba la canción favorita de su padre, o cuando al caminar junto a una madre y su hijo oía a ella recitar uno de los tantos _regaños_ que las mamás siempre comparten.

Pero era distinto a las primeras semanas, era diferente porque se sentía acompañado, no sabía si Kise estaba bien a pesar de no estar con sus hermanas, pero trataba a cada momento de distraerlo para que no se arrepintiera de estar ahí con él.

Al final de la semana, volvió a retarle para jugar básquet, él como todo un adicto al juego y a los buenos retos, no pudo negarse y terminaron encaminándose una vez más a la cancha pública que había en el parque. Pero esta vez no estaba solo el lugar, ahora había ahí un chico de cabellera roja al que conocía a la perfección.

—Bakagami, ¿qué haces tú aquí? —Cuestionó recibiendo el balón que el pelirrojo le aventó, apenas tomándolo entre sus manos para que no le golpeara en el pecho.

—Lo mismo que tú vienes a hacer, Ahomine —contestó regresando el insulto y poniéndose en posición de defensa mientras miraba al chico. Aomine comprendió de inmediato y comenzó a rebotar el balón mientras se acercaba, realizando una finta que Kagami no pudo leer en su totalidad y dejándole anotar.

—Tan lento como siempre —se burló Aomine, sonriendo de lado a su adversario, pero éste no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente, porque ambos amaban el básquetbol tanto como los retos.

Kise sabía esto, y a pesar de que se sintió relegado, sonrió con melancolía al ver la imagen de Aomine sonriendo para el pelirrojo.

—Kise–kun —habló Kuroko apenas llegó al lado de Momoi que le sonrió luego de saludarle.

—Pensé que llegarían más tarde Kurokocchi —soltó aquella frase recuperando la sonrisa sincera en su rostro, alegre de no sentirse como un mal tercio en la ecuación, aunque si consideraba que Momoi estaba aún enamorada de Kuroko… pero prefería omitir eso o terminaría sintiéndose el quinto de sobra ahí.

—Terminamos de estudiar antes de lo esperado, Kise–kun.

—Bien, pues… esos dos ya se pusieron a jugar y ni quién los pueda detener cuando hacen eso.

— _Sabía que sería sencillo pero vamos, Bakagami, me estás dejando las cosas demasiado fáciles._

— _No seas presumido sólo vas tres puntos por arriba de mí, el primero que llegue a los veinte gana._

— _¿Veinte? ¿Tan pocos? Se nota que quieres perder rápido, pero te daré el gusto._

—Ki–chan, ¿estás saliendo con alguien? —Cuestionó Momoi parándose a su lado, notando la mirada triste que dirigía hacia los dos jugadores. Kuroko había ido a una máquina cercana para sacar algunas bebidas así que les dejó solos.

—¿Eh? Aaah… no, ahora no tengo tiempo, todo lo que sucedió me mantuvo ocupado y… aunque me siento mejor, no creo que sea el momento.

—Pero sí hay alguien que te gusta, ¿no?

Kise sonrió y miró al suelo, si seguía viendo hacia Aomine quizás la respuesta fuese más obvia.

—¿Tan obvio soy?

—Me gusta creer que soy muy perceptiva, pero… creo que sí lo eres. ¿Por qué no le dices nada?

—Porque ya te lo dije… no es el momento, quizás él me corresponda ahora porque necesita a alguien y yo no quiero eso.

—Tú pasaste por algo igual casi al mismo tiempo… ¿no crees que él piense de igual forma?

—Pero míralo Momoicchi, mira lo contento que se ve ahí jugando… con Kagamicchi.

Su mirada estaba más que melancólica.

—Eres un tonto, Ki–chan. Él es un loco del básquetbol, lo sabes… ama los retos es verdad. Y está muy feliz ahí con Kagamin ahora, pero nunca lo has visto cuando juega contigo… nunca has estado parado aquí viéndole cuando está allá retándote, y yo sí. Hazlo. No esperes un _buen momento_ porque el mejor momento es cuando lo sientes, como ahora.

Kise sopesó las cosas, pensó que en realidad _el momento adecuado_ es ese en el que estás con la persona indicada, ese en el que aún respiras porque nunca sabes si ese instante es el último que vas a vivir.

Caminó metiéndose a la cancha, vio ahí cómo Kagami volteaba a verlo y Aomine mantenía el balón en sus manos mientras lo veía dirigirse hacia él.

—¿Qué sucede, Ki…?

Lo único que pudo sentir fueron los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, las manos de éste enmarcaban su rostro para que no se apartara, aunque Kise no sabía que lo último que Daiki deseaba era separarse. Al contrario, soltó el balón en sus manos escuchando cómo rebotó un par de veces antes de rodar lejos de ellos. No le importó si había más de una persona mirándolos, llevó sus manos a la cintura de Kise y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, inclinando su cabeza un poco para que su boca se encontrara mejor con la contraria, dejando que su lengua se deslizara de forma lenta a través de esa cavidad, chocando con la de Kise y comenzando una batalla que más allá de poder, sólo buscaba reconocer.

Para Daiki era la primera vez que daba un beso así, ese contacto no era como aquellos hambrientos en los que trataba de dominar a su contrario, de poseerlo, aquí sólo trataba de transmitir todo lo que había guardado a lo largo de varios años, de hacerle saber a Kise lo enamorado que estaba de él. Mientras para Kise pasaba igual, porque no recordaba haber sentido ese hueco en su estómago, seguido de esas mariposas que parecían revolotear dentro suyo con el sólo toque de unos labios sobre los suyos. Apenas así ambos comprendieron que los celos que habían sentido estaban equivocados, sólo era el reflejo de sus miedos por perder al otro…

Ambos olvidaron dónde y con quiénes estaban, sólo se dedicaron a ellos dos, a sentir el calor del otro por compartir esa cercanía, a saborear ese beso que estaba tan lleno de sentimientos, porque no había necesidad de miles de palabras cuando un gesto como ese puede dejarte sin ellas.

Porque no hubo necesidad de esperar _el momento correcto_ , porque estar ahí juntos, lo hacía _el momento perfecto._

 **.::Fin::.**

— **¤Žhena HîK¤—**

"Cualquier destino por largo y complicado que sea, consta en realidad de un solo momento: el momento en que el hombre sabe para siempre quién es."  
—Jorge Luis Borges

 **—**

Armin Y.Y tienes que disculparme por esto que resultó, es que... yo no soy buena para estos temas :c y ... y... el tiempo que no tenía y... ¡Pero ya tengo pensada la historia con la que te lo compensaré! Sólo que no la escribí en primera porque no es cofcofAoKicofcof... y en segunda porque... me llevará más tiempo jajaja

Traté de cubrir algunas cosas que pediste, como Aomine enamorado, el tema que pediste era Hurt/comfort y eso no me sale en absoluto, yo sólo escribo fluff, lo siento u.u pero lo intenté y esto fue lo que salió. Sé y repito, sé que carece de sentido, que es muy rápido en historia y al mismo tiempo lo lees y sientes que el tiempo se detuvo de lo aburrido que es :v jajajaja aay dioses, lo siento xD pero ya te digo, tengo una historia en mente que seguro te gusta .

¡Lo compensaré! D: ¡He dicho!

PD: A cualquier persona que lo haya leído, agradecería que se tomara su tiempo en ayudarme a mejorar con alguna crítica constructiva, además de la falta de sentido con las costumbres japonesas y lo rápido que llevé la historia entre esos dos. ¿Qué creen que le faltó al tema en general? No sé tratar el drama, ni hurt/comfort... Por eso pido una opinión externa.

.

Gracias por leer y dejar comentario


End file.
